Point Break - Caçadores de emoção
by William McAboy
Summary: uma gangue de ladrões de banco que se autodenomina "Os Ex-Presidentes", pois cometem seus assaltos usando as máscaras dos mesmos. O F.B.I. acredita que os membros da quadrilha possam ser surfistas e manda para lá um jovem agente disfarçado, que tem como missão se infiltrar entre eles para obter informações... Sinopse completa disponível na fic. (NOVO POSTER)
1. Sinopse

06/10/2013

EM BREVE

* * *

Point Break

Caçadores de emoção

* * *

Estrelado por Keanu Reeves e Patrick Swayze em 1991, Point Break - Caçadores de emoção é um dos melhores filmes que já vi, além de ser um clássico. Vou escrevê-lo e adaptá-lo para a minha fanfic em breve como meu próximo trabalho.

Sinopse

Em uma cidade costeira da Califórnia, atua uma gangue de ladrões de banco que se autodenomina "Os Ex-Presidentes", pois cometem seus assaltos usando as máscaras de Reagan, Carter, Nixon e Johnson, ex presidentes dos EUA. O F.B.I. acredita que os membros da quadrilha possam ser surfistas e manda para lá um jovem agente disfarçado, Harry Potter, que tem como missão se infiltrar entre os surfistas e obter informações. Para isto ele precisa aprender a surfar e acaba conhecendo a jovem Hermione Granger, que acaba o ensinando. Com o auxílio de Ronald Weasley, um agente mais velho e experiente, Harry chega a uma comunidade de surfistas onde os dois se infiltram. Lá ele conhece Draco Malfoy, um homem místico e muito inteligente, que começa a mostrar a Harry uma maneira diferente de ver o mundo.

As postagens começam logo após o término de Between the Girl and the Lawyer: Revenge of Arthur Kipps.


	2. Parte 1

Parte 1

* * *

Era um fim de tarde quente na praia da Califórnia, Estados Unidos. Um rapaz loiro estava no mar, remava em direção à uma onda, surfava com agilidade e astúcia, parecia flutuar na água.

Enquanto isso, num lugar completamente diferente, chovia forte. Um rapaz de cabelos negros, de porte forte, com roupas e cabelo totalmente ensopado, colocava uma goma de mascar na boca. Um guarda soou o apito, avisando que iria começar, chamando a atenção do jovem moço.

O loiro passou a prancha pela crista da onda, numa manobra radical.

O rapaz de cabelos negros pegou seu rifle calibre 12, caminhando até o local correto para se posicionar e fazendo o clássico movimento de puxar a válvula que preparava a arma para atirar. Tinha um olhar sério e durão.

O surfista deixou ser jogado pela onda, deslizando da crista em alta velocidade.

O moreno disparou contra alguns alvos e bonecos que apareciam entre o cenário, estava em um treinamento. Já não usava o rifle, agora atirava com uma pistola.

Enquanto um fazia uma arte pelas ondas, o outro trabalhava para se superar.

Por fim, o guarda apertou o cronômetro para encerrar a prova, fazia uma anotação para avaliar o desempenho do jovem rapaz.

- 100%, Potter! - disse ele. - Bom trabalho!

O rapaz abriu um sorriso.

* * *

Finalmente o avião pousou. Após desembarcar, o jovem agente passou pela recepção da delegacia.

- Olá, Harry Potter. - disse ele para a moça, que simplesmente digitou um número no telefone.

- Sua visita das 9 horas chegou. - disse ela, em seguida apontou para que o rapaz entrasse.

Harry seguiu até um outro local, passou por algumas pessoas e chegou à um setor.

- Agente especial Harry Potter, bem-vindo à bordo. - disse o chefe do departamento andando pelo setor. - Seu curriculum é impecável.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu Harry seguindo-o.

- Você esteve entre os 2% melhores de sua classe em Quântico, mas aqui tem zero horas de experiência em campo. Você não sabe nada, de fato, sabe menos que nada. Se soubesse algo, isso significaria que sabe de alguma coisa, mas não sabe. - explicou o homem. - Você como bem de manhã? Todos os nutrientes, evita cafeína, açúcar? Quero que meus agentes sejam saudáveis. Não bebemos, não fumamos!

- Tiro até a pele da galinha, senhor. - Harry respondeu.

- Bom garoto! - elogiou o homem. - Isto é o que fazemos: Roubos a bancos. Você está na capital de roubos à banco.

- 132 no ano passado no município de Los Angeles. Um acréscimo de 26% no ano anterior. - comentou Harry.

- Está correto! - afirmou o chefe. - E pegamos mais de 1.000 deles. Sabe como pegamos os malandros, Potter? Estudando informações, um bom trabalho na cena do crime, laboratório, e o mais importante, uma boa análise em nosso banco de dados. Agente especial Potter, está recebendo meu sinal? - ele perguntou se Harry estava entendendo.

- Sem distorções, senhor! - o jovem respondeu com uma rosquinha na mão. - Adoro essas coisas... - mordeu o doce em seguida, causando uma leve risada no homem.

- Você é como um motor à jato. - disse o chefe de departamento. - Jovem, tolo e cheio de energia. Sei bem! Só não sei como conseguiu ser designado para Los Angeles, conosco. Quero dizer: Acho que pensam que os idiotas estão em falta aqui, não é? - após dizer isso, o homem se retirou e deixou o rapaz só.

- Não concordo. - Harry sussurrou.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no salão de treinamento aquático. Vários policiais faziam o treinamento semanal de mergulhar e tentar pegar tijolos embaixo d'água.

- Ok... - dizia o treinador. - Weasley?

- O que... - Um homem ruivo que aparentava ter uns 45 anos de idade o atendeu.

- Coloque a venda. Quero ver você buscar pelo menos dois tijolos lá no fundo. - o treinador pegou os tijolos e jogou um de cada vez dentro da piscina. - Um... Dois...

Do outro lado da piscina, Harry apareceu com um outro guarda que apontava para onde Weasley estava.

- Trabalho nesta área há 22 anos, já usei minha arma mais de 19 vezes em ação. O que um cego tirando tijolos do fundo da piscina tem a ver com o fato de ser um agente especial. - reclamava Weasley, estava vendado com um pano preto nos olhos. - Somado à isso, ainda tenho que trabalhar com um recruta recém formado de Quântico. Um jogador idiota! Harry Polert ou algo parecido.

- Que barra, não? - Comentou Harry.

- Pois é! - Afirmou o ruivo.

- Ei Rony, aqui está seu garoto! - O treinador apareceu avisando.

- O que? - Rony tirou a venda e encarou Harry com uma expressão surpresa. - Ronald. Ronald Weasley. - o ruivo cumprimentou com um forte aperto de mão.

- Idiota. Jogador idiota. - Harry correspondeu com uma cara divertida, ainda apertando a mão dele.

- Bem vindo ao mundo aquático, garoto. - Brincou Ronald, colocando sua venda novamente. - Dois tijolos saindo. - Após dizer isso, o ruivo soltou um grito como se estivesse num hospício e se jogou dentro da água.

* * *

Dentro de um furgão, um grupo de homens se vestiam com ternos elegantes, colocavam as balas nas armas e vestiam suas máscaras.

- Meu relógio me diz que chegou a hora do Rock n' Roll. - disse o homem que estava no volante.

De repente, um grupo de mascarados que interpretavam os ex-presidentes dos Estados Unidos Reagan, Carter, Nixon e Johnson estraram num banco gritando e ameaçando as pessoas.

- Todo mundo parado! - disse o líder dos presidentes apontado a arma para todos os lados enquanto os outros entravam e começavam a abrir os caixas. - Parados! Mãos para cima e olhos para baixo!

- Afastem-se do balcão, mãos na cabeça! - o presidente Carter apontou a arma e ameaçou atirar em um outro grupo de pessoas.

Após todas as pessoas ficarem deitadas no chão à mando dos bandidos, Reagan, o líder, subiu em cima de uma mesa, chamando a atenção de todos enquanto os outros três mascarados faziam a limpa nos caixas.

- Olá, olá senhoras e senhores, somos os ex-presidentes! - começou ele. - Precisamos de alguns segundos do seu tempo. Temos roubado vocês por anos, uma vez a mais não vai fazer diferença. - apontou seu revólver cano longo na cabeça de um senhor que estava de joelhos. - No chão, imbecil!

- Estou implementando nosso plano pessoal de desregulamentação, Sr. Presidente. - falou o outro mascarado, o ex-presidente Nixon.

- Tempo, Sr. Carter! - Reagan, o líder, quis saber.

- Sessenta! - respondeu ele.

- Johnson? - Reagan perguntou.

- Tudo sob controle! - disse o outro.

- O Força Aérea um está nos esperando, Sr. presidente. - Nixon avisou após fazer a limpa no último caixa.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos! - o presidente Reagan desceu da mesa às pressas e saiu correndo com os outros.

- Ponha suas mãos onde eu possa ver. - Nixon apontou o revólver para um dos reféns. - Obrigado. - falou e saiu correndo por último.

- Muito obrigado. - o mascarado Reagan se despediu dos reféns antes de sair. - E, por favor, não se esqueçam de votar!

- Eu não sou corrupto! - Nixon falou por último. Antes de sair pela porta, abaixou as calças e mostrou seu traseiro escrito "Thank you".

Em seguida, os quatro assaltantes desapareceram.

- Vinte e sete bancos em três anos. - comentou Rony. Estava mostrando o vídeo do assalto dos "ex presidentes" à Harry. - Deus! Entram e saem em 90 segundos. Ninguém nunca foi baleado. Estamos lidando com profissionais sólidos.

- Se movimentam bem. - Harry olhava o vídeo do assalto novamente.

- Controlam a sala muito bem e só têm interesse nas gavetas do caixa. - disse o ruivo.

- Não se interessam pelo cofre? - Harry perguntou curioso.

- Não, nunca vão para o cofre. Não são gananciosos. - explicou Ronald.

- Espertos! - raciocinou Harry. - O cofre leva tempo.

- Reagan, normalmente, é quem dirige. - comentou o ruivo. - O carro de fuga é roubado e eles o deixam ligados. De longe, parece que está estacionado. E, ao fugirem, abandonam o carro e desaparecem! Os ex presidentes são os melhores que já vi.

Logo depois, chegaram dois agentes provocando Rony.

- Ei Weasley, por que não conta ao garoto a sua teoria sobre os ex presidentes? - um deles perguntou, dando risada com o amigo ao lado.

- Podem pegar os filmes e se mandar. - disse o ruivo.

- Sobre o que ele está falando, Rony? - Harry perguntou.

O chefe do departamento apareceu e se colocou entre a conversa.

- Acharam o carro em Mulholland Drive. - avisou ele.

- Vamos investigar! - Harry se colocou à disposição.

- Ah não... - Rony reclamou em voz baixa.

- Vão! - mandou o chefe.

Harry e Rony se retiraram do grupo de rapazes e continuaram andando pelo departamento.

- Muito obrigado. - o ruivo falou em tom irônico. - Vou trabalhar em um carro de fuga! - reclamou. - Não acredito... Um carro de fuga!


	3. Parte 2

Parte 2

* * *

Já era noite, Harry e Rony continuavam a investigação do carro de fuga que se encontrava em cima de um morro onde havia um pouco de mato e arbustos e podia-se ver toda a cidade.

- Este carro não tem ar condicionado; Hoje estava muito quente. - Harry examinava o painel do volante clareando com uma lanterna.

- Há traços de suor nos assentos de trás. - Um dos investigadores informou.

- Já acabou Sr. Mago? - Rony apareceu. - Me avise se achar alguma lata de cerveja vazia debaixo do assento enquanto investiga. - zombou.

- Harry saiu do carro e ficou de frente para o ruivo.

- Você tem trabalhado com roubos à banco por 22 anos? - perguntou o rapaz.

- É, 22 anos. - afirmou Rony. - Los Angeles mudou muito durante esse tempo todo. O ar ficou mais poluído e o sexo mais limpo.

- Um cara com tanta bagagem deve ter uma teoria sobre esses caras. - disse Harry.

- Deixa pra lá, Harry. - pediu Rony.

- Você desistiu! Não quer dizer que eu tenha que fazer o mesmo. - Harry deu as costas e caminhou para o outro lado.

- Ei! Escute aqui garoto. - Rony o chamou. - Eles já se foram, são fantasmas.

- É, claro. se não pode resolver com todos os anos de experiência que tem, é impossível que eu possa dar uma contribuição válida, certo? - Harry o encarou cara a cara. - Talvez eu possa contribuir mais do que um caso perdido como você.

- Cuidado com a boca! - repreendeu o ruivo.

- Talvez deva se aposentar e trabalhar como vigia noturno, contando histórias do Vietnã! - Harry aumentou o tom de voz.

Rony o agarrou pelo colarinho e o sacudiu.

- Eu levava chumbo no Vietnã enquanto você ainda sujava as fraldas! - gritou o ruivo.

- Você enlouqueceu? - Harry se soltou.

- Sou Maluco! - Rony gritou novamente. - Sou. E dai?

- Então por que não me conta sua maldita teoria e me ajuda a pegar esses caras? - Harry o questionou aos berros.

- Certo, bonzão. Você quer pegar esses ladrões de banco e se tornar um grande herói? - o ruivo fez a proposta.

- Definitivamente! - Harry aceitou.

- Definitivamente. - confirmou Rony. - Então aqui vai: Os ex presidentes são surfistas.

- Surfistas. - Harry falou sem acreditar muito.

- Surfistas! - Ronald falou com convicção.

* * *

Já no escritório, Rony explicava à Harry as características que o levaram a chegar em sua teoria enquanto assistiam ao vídeo do assalto novamente.

- É tudo muito claro! - dizia o ruivo. - Olhe a linha bronzeada neste cara.

- Ele deve ser um surfista. - o jovem rapaz comentou enquanto tomava um gole em sua garrafa de cerveja.

- Oh sim, claro que é! - afirmou Rony. Se levantou e foi buscar uma série de documentos - No ano passado, Nixon arranhou o balcão ao tentar atravessá-lo, então peguei uma amostra do solo: Lama não especificada. Traços de asfalto, traços de óleo, traços de areia, parafina de carnaúba. Me tornei um perito em ceras. Há mais de 80 usos diferentes para esse negócio. Uns 500 produtos! - Entregou os papéis à Harry. - O laboratórios nos deu três possíveis correspondências. Esta é umas delas! - Ronald mostrou um frasco, era um tipo de creme.

- Lubrificante para sexo! - Harry falou curioso, soltando uma leve gargalhada. - Rony você é um safado, filho da mãe!

- Os surfistas usam isso na prancha para dar mais aderência. - explicou o ruivo.

- Obrigado pela dica. - brincou Harry.

- Tem mais uma... - Rony pegou um documento e mostrou para o rapaz. - Olhe só as datas desses roubos. É restritamente um trabalho de verão para estes caras, acontecem sempre no verão.

- 4 meses, junho à outubro; igual ao ano anterior. - Harry virava as páginas.

- Está correto! - concluiu Rony. - Temos mais um mês... E não os veremos novamente até o próximo verão.

- Eles viajam com o dinheiro, vão para onde estão as ondas. - raciocinou Harry.

- Isso mesmo! - o ruivo pulou em cima de umas das mesas e imitou um surfista. - Os ex presidentes assaltam bancos para financiar verões sem fim.

Ambos soltaram uma pequena gargalhada e soltaram um grito de "wow!" como se estivessem em cima de uma onda. Já sabiam por onde começar e estavam felizes com isso.


	4. Parte 3

Parte 3

* * *

No dia seguinte, a primeira coisa que Harry e Rony fizeram após saírem da delegacia naquela manhã quente e ensolarada, foi comprar uma prancha de surf numa loja em frente à praia.

- Muitos caras da sua idade estão aprendendo a surfar. É legal, não há nada de errado com isso. - dizia o pequeno garoto que atendia Harry.

- Tenho 25. - o rapaz respondeu.

- É isso que quero dizer: Nunca é tarde demais. - disse o menino.

Harry deu uma leve risada, pegou a prancha e deu as costas.

- Tomara que não desista... - desejou o garoto.

O rapaz se virou para encará-lo.

- O surf pode mudar sua vida. - o menino finalizou.

Por fim, Harry deu as costas e saiu.

Já do lado de fora, ambos discutiam o plano.

- Por que não posso só andar por aqui com isso embaixo do braço, parecer meio chapado e fazer algumas perguntas? - Harry questionava.

- Bem, veja... - Rony apontou para o mar, onde alguns surfistas pegavam onda. - Olhe para eles... Fazem parte de uma espécie de tribo, tem um idioma próprio. Você não pode ir lá e fazer perguntas. Tem de se aproximar, aprender as gírias, os movimentos, ganhar a confiança deles.

- Então o FBI vai me pagar pra pegar onda? - Harry perguntou como se aquilo fosse uma coisa anormal.

- Ou é você ou sou eu. Sacou? - explicou Rony. Esse argumento foi usado pelo fato de Rony ser uns 20 e poucos anos mais velho que Harry.

- Rony, isso é para garotos que ainda não se barbeiam. - o rapaz chamou os surfistas de moleques.

- Vamos lá. Você é um jogador! - o ruivo encorajou. - É só equilíbrio, certo? E coordenação! Não pode ser tão difícil.

* * *

Era a primeira onda que Harry estava pegando ao entrar no mar. Remou o mais rápido que pôde, porém se levantou na hora errada e acabou se desequilibrando de sua prancha, foi engolido pela onda. Se debatia com dificuldade dentro d'água tentando chegar à superfície, quando conseguiu, novamente foi atingido por outra onda.

Alguém mergulhou e nadou até Harry naquele momento, puxou-o pelo cabelo e o trouxe à superfície, colocando-o em cima de sua prancha.

- Segura ai! - era uma voz feminina. - Use seus braços. Vamos lá!

Ambos remavam de volta para a areia e saiam da água.

- Tudo bem, você vai ficar legal. - dizia ela.

Ao chegarem na areia, Harry tombou no chão tossindo muito. Havia engolido água do mar e precisava de ar.

- Seu maluco cretino! - xingou a moça. - Se quer cometer suicídio, vá se matar em outro lugar! - pegou a prancha de Harry e jogou ao lado dele. - Essa sua prancha é uma porcaria! Você não tem nada que fazer aqui!

Após a bronca, a jovem mulher pegou sua prancha e correu para o mar.

- Ei! - Harry à chamou - Meu nome é Harry Potter!

- Quem se importa? - disse ela.

* * *

Em pleno estacionamento, frente à um carro conversível, a moça que havia ajudado Harry estava se trocando após um banho de praia. Rapidamente, colocava uma camisa curta por cima de seu biquíni e retirava a peça íntima por dentro da roupa.

_It's been a long, long time (Tem sido um longo, longo tempo)_

_And too many miles (E muitas milhas)_

_of handshaking strangers (de estranhos apertos de mãos)_

_parading their smiles (exibindo seus sorrisos)_

Mal sabia ela que Harry estava estacionado com o carro num local mais isolado, observando-a com um binóculos, tentando dar mais um passo na investigação e aproveitar para admirar as curvas do corpo dela, pois era uma bela moça, não tinha como negar.

_Of all the faces that come and go (De todos os rostos que vêm e vão)_

_The only one I really wanna know (O único que eu realmente quero saber)_

Ela cobriu as pernas com uma toalha e rapidamente tirou a parte de baixo e vestiu um shorts curto, em seguida colocou tudo no bando de trás, entrou no carro e saiu dirigindo.

_I want you (Eu quero você)_

_I want you (Eu quero você)_

Harry havia sido muito esperto naquela hora, anotara o número da placa do carro dela discretamente.

* * *

No departamento de investigação, Harry e Rony estavam com a moça do banco de dados em um escritório. O rapaz deu o numero da placa do carro e a mulher localizou as informações da moça no computador.

- Este é seu contato do surf? - Rony perguntou indignado. - Mulher, olhos e cabelos castanhos, um metro e sessenta e cinco, 60 quilos. Deus, Potter!

- Nada mal, Potter! - a moça falou rindo, achou engraçada a atitude de Rony.

Harry se aproximou da tela do computador e começou a ler as informações.

- Hermione Jean Granger, nascida em 19 de setembro de 1964. - o rapaz à descrevia. - O que mais tem sobre ela? Ainda não achei nada que possa usar, preciso achar um jeito de chegar junto.

A moça digitou mais algumas coisas no computador e apareceram outras informações.

- Ambos os pais faleceram. Acidente de avião, San Diego, 1984. - Harry analisou. - É... Definitivamente.

* * *

Harry estacionou seu carro em frente à uma lanchonete, era o local onde a tal Hermione Granger trabalhava. Havia pego o endereço na delegaria, quando analisou as informações dela. Desceu do automóvel e caminhou para dentro da loja. Chegando lá, viu que ela acabara de atender uma cliente.

- Até mais... - Hermione se despediu da cliente com um leve sorrido. - Próximo! - Ao bater os olhos nele, o reconheceu meio que de imediato e sua face ficou numa mistura de séria com surpresa. - O que você quer?

- Camarão e fritas. - Harry respondeu normalmente.

- Quero dizer, por que está sempre por aqui? - ela perguntou.

- Preciso que me ensine... - disse ele.

- Deixa pra lá. Camarão e fritas... - Hermione fez o pedido. - Para a viagem! - encarou Harry como se o quisesse longe. - Algo para beber?

- Estou falando sério! - ele insistiu.

- Já saquei que é sério. Esqueça! - ela se recusou. - Vá jogar... Tênis, sei lá, mini-golfe. Seu número é o 37. - Entregou o papel do pedido à ele.

- Você não entendeu! - disse Harry. - Vou aprender a surfar ou quebrar o pescoço.

- Qual é o seu problema? - Hermione perguntou confusa. - De repente viu alguém em cima de uma prancha e decidiu que tem de surfar? Isso é uma cantada, não é?

- Não! Não. - Harry negou. - A vida inteira fiz o que os outros queriam. No colégio, joguei futebol porque meu pai queria. Meus pais sempre quiseram que eu estudasse direito, por isso estudei; com uma bolsa garantida pelo futebol.

- Isso vai demorar muito? - ela perguntou sem se interessar.

- Espere! - pediu ele. - Por isso, sou um grande herói para os meus pais. Mas, há dois anos, eles morreram em um acidente de carro. Você não imagina... A sua vida inteira muda. E de repente, me dei conta de que meus objetivos eram os objetivos deles e eu não vivi minha própria vida. Por isso, quero fazer algo por mim mesmo. - Aquelas palavras estavam tomando conta dela aos poucos. - Por isso, vim de Londres há um mês atrás. Eu nunca tinha visto o mar antes, nenhum mar; nunca pensei que poderia me afetar tanto. Estou maravilhado com o mar! Quero fazer o que você faz.

Hermione soltou um sorriso tímido para ele.

- É a mais pura verdade! - Harry sorriu.

- Certo! - ela acabou cedendo. - Amanhã, aqui, 6 da manhã. Se atrasar um minuto, vou embora sem você! Eu não disse que ia te adotar, por isso vou te ensinar algumas coisas e depois disso vai se virar.

Harry deu um sorriso fechado para ela e assentiu positivamente com o rosto.

* * *

Música: I want you - Concrete blonde.

OBS: A música também apareceu na cena do filme e é parte da trilha sonora.


	5. Parte 4

Parte 4

* * *

O sol estava nascendo no mesmo momento em que Harry e Hermione caminhavam pela praia com suas pranchas de surf.

- Pare aqui. - avisou ela, jogando a prancha na areia. - Vai fazer o que eu disser, quando eu disser?

- Claro. - ele respondeu.

Algum tempo depois, Harry já estava treinando com sua prancha na areia. Primeiramente, estava aprendendo a levantar no momento certo quando pegasse uma onda.

- Levante! - Hermione falava e ele fazia. - Se você levantar de uma vez, vai cair de novo. Vamos de novo.

- Ei, como está a brincadeira? - um surfista que passava com uma garota zombou de ambos do outro lado da praia e continuou caminhando.

Hermione soltou um suspiro de cansaço.

- Vai, de novo. - mandou ela. - Você arrastou o joelho, já caiu da prancha.

Harry fez mais algumas tentativas.

- Ambos os pés tem de aterrizar na prancha ao mesmo tempo. - explicou Hermione. - É isso ai, exatamente. Você está surfando!

Depois, Harry e Hermione foram para a água. Depois de algumas tentativas, ele caiu diversas vezes no mar, divertindo a moça e tirando risadas dela. Ambos surfavam juntos e pareciam se divertir bastante. As ondas eram sempre as pequenas e com pouca velocidade.

- Você está se saindo bem, garoto da cidade. - elogiou ela.

Com mais tentativas, Harry começava a ficar mais tempo em cima da prancha e estava pegando o jeito.

- Você está surfando! - comemorava Hermione.

Enquanto estavam saindo do mar, Harry avistou um homem loiro em uma grande onda.

- Aquele é o Draco. Ele se chama Draco Malfoy. - Hermione comentou.

Harry ficou impressionado com a habilidade que ele tinha, era um grande surfista, sem dúvida. Suas ondas eram grandes e ele deslizava sobre elas como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

- Ele é um selvagem moderno, um explorador. - ela falou.

- O que ele procura? - Harry perguntou.

- A onda perfeita. - Hermione respondeu. - O cara é mais maluco que você, Harry.

Um grupo de surfistas jogavam futebol americano na praia, um dos jogadores lançou a bola para Draco, que fez uma boa pegada e lançou de volta.

Harry percebeu que Draco vinha na direção dele, fazendo um gesto com o dedo para que ele ficasse calado. O loiro deu um susto em Hermione, pegando-a no colo e fazendo ela soltar um grito.

- Me põe no chão. - pediu ela. - Agente se conhece. - disse para Harry.

Draco olhou para a prancha de principiante de Harry.

- Esta é uma prancha de surf e tanto ein, se parece com um chevrolet 57 que eu tinha. - disse o loiro. - Granger, vem cá! - ele afastou Hermione um pouco. - Quem é o cara?

- Onde tem andado? - Hermione perguntou.

- Ele surfa muito bem. - Draco falou irônico

- Ele é do Kansas ou algo parecido. - disse ela.

- EI DRACO! - um dos rapazes do grupo de surfistas lançou a bola.

Draco tentou pegar, mas a bola foi alta e passou por ele. Harry pegou com categoria.

- Pegou bem! - o loiro elogiou com um sorriso surpreso.

Harry lançou a bola de volta.

* * *

A noite já havia caído. O grupo de surfistas haviam se reunido na praia para jogarem uma partida de futebol americano. Hermione assistia do outro lado, sentada na areia.

- Prontos? Preparar! - Draco iria começar a jogada. Passou a bola e o jogo começou, os jogadores foram passando e o time do loiro marcou um ponto.

O jogo foi reiniciado novamente, Harry recebeu a bola e fez o passe para o outro jogador marcar um ponto e empatar. O jogo reiniciava, Harry ficava com a bola, passava para o jogador que estivesse livre e o time sempre marcava ponto. Houve um momento em que Draco se jogou em cima dele, mas mesmo assim o rapaz conseguiu passar a bola e marcar mais um ponto, fazendo o loiro dar um soco na areia.

- Pronto? Preparar! - Draco passou a bola após reiniciar o jogo, correu para uma base livre e recebeu. Acelerou até passar por todos os jogadores e marcar o ponto, porém Harry correu atrás dele. Ambos estavam numa competição acirrada. Aos poucos, o rapaz foi alcançando o loiro, até que se jogou em cima dele e ambos foram parar na água.

- Mas que droga foi essa? - Simas Finningan, um dos grandes amigos de Draco foi tirar satisfação com Harry. - Passou dos limites, cara!

- Calma ai, Simas. Sabe quem é esse cara? - Draco perguntou.

- Não, não sei. - Simas respondeu.

- Este é Harry Potter, time da Griffinória, da liga. Tá lembrado? - disse Draco.

- O número 7. Como vai, cara? - Dino Thomas o cumprimentou sorrindo. - Prazer em conhecer.

- Jesus Cristo! Harry Potter! Desculpa ai, cara. - Simas apertou a mão dele.

O grupo começou a caminhar de volta para a praia.

- Eu sabia que te conhecia. Há 3 anos você derrotou a Sonserina na final da taça das casas. - comentou Draco.

- Aquele foi um jogão. Sem brincadeira. - Neville Longbottom, o último integrante, comentou.

- É, mas você se machucou nas quartas de final. - lembrou Draco.

- Meu joelho virou 90 graus pro lado errado. - explicou Harry.

- Foi por isso que não se tornou profissional? - o loiro perguntou curioso.

- Passei por algumas cirurgias durante dois anos e perdi minha chance. - Harry respondeu. - Fiz faculdade de direito.

- Direito? Você é advogado? - Draco ficou surpreso. - Uau! Bem, sua vida ainda não acabou; você está surfando!

- Advogados não surfam! - Simas achou esquisito.

- Esse aqui surfa! - Draco confirmou.

Logo em seguida, o grupo começou a correr de volta para o jogo.


	6. Parte 5

Parte 5

* * *

- Agente Especial Potter, este não é qualquer empreguinho de fritar hamburgers! - repreendia o chefe do departamento. - É claro que a prancha me incomoda, sua atitude neste trabalho me incomoda e, é claro... - gritou o homem, dando um soco na mesa. - Você me incomoda! - em seguida, voltou sua atenção para Rony. - E Weasley, pelo amor de Deus. Com que diabos deixei que me convencesse a aprovar essa sua ideia ridícula?

- Snape, estamos trabalhando disfarçados, leva tempo. - explicou o ruivo. - Nós produzimos...

- Não, não, não! Deixe-me dizer o que fizeram nas últimas duas semanas. - Severo o interrompeu aos gritos. - Durante as duas últimas semanas, vocês produziram exatamente nada! Durante esse tempo, o ex presidentes já assaltaram mais dois bancos. Agora, pelo amor de Deus, algum de vocês tem algum resultado?

- Peguei meu primeiro tudo hoje, pela manhã. Senhor! - Harry disse num tom provocativo.

- Merda! - xingou Rony enquanto saia do escritório do chefe do departamento com Harry. - Por que não deixa isso no carro?

- Fica com a ponta pra fora e não tranca. - respondeu Harry levando a prancha no braço. - Qual é o problema dele? Estamos dando conta dos nossos casos. Surfo nas minhas horas vagas.

- Eu sei, mas não devia provocá-lo. - disse o ruivo.

- Você acha que me alistei pro FBI pra aprender a surfar? - perguntou Harry. - A ideia foi sua, tem que me dar cobertura nisso.

- Harry, é melhor conseguirmos algo, e rápido. - Rony preocupou-se.

- Meu amigo... - Harry o puxou pelo ombro.

- O que. - Rony o seguiu.

Harry entrou dentro do laboratório de pesquisa e investigação chamando a atenção de todos com aquela enorme prancha e se dirigiram até a moça que passou as informações sobre Hermione.

- Encino Savings & Loan. O guarda puxou o rabo de cavado do ex presidente Johnson. - explicava ela, mostrando um gráfico no computador.

- 28 roubos e isso é tudo que temos? Um fio de cabelo? - Rony achou aquilo inacreditável, um absurdo.

- Rony, preste atenção, vamos fazer um teste. - pediu Harry. - O laboratório mostrou traços de toxinas no cabelo. Selênio, titânio e arsênico. - Harry analisava o gráfico no computador. - As praias são frequentemente fechadas devido aos detritos na água, e os surfistas são territoriais; eles adotam determinadas praias. Se pegarmos amostras de cabelo e fizermos a correspondência com certa praia, saberemos em qual o ex presidentes surfam. Está seguindo meu raciocínio?

- Não. - Rony respondeu seco. - Mas vamos fazer assim de qualquer jeito. Snape não vai acreditar. É isso ai!

Ambos bateram com as mãos em um cumprimento de camaradas.

* * *

Na praia, dois surfistas desconhecidos estavam sentados na areia cobertos por um pedaço de manto, fumanvam um narguilé. Rony chegou e cutucou a perna de um deles.

- Ei! - chamou o ruivo. - Quando terminarem de transar, preciso falar com vocês.

- O que é? - um garoto ruivo, de cabelos espichados, grandes e enrolados atendeu. Estava meio chapado por causa da maconha dentro do narguilé.

Rony pegou uma pequena tesoura e tirou uma mecha do cabelo dele.

- Estou fazendo uma peruca pra minha namorada. Obrigado! - Rony se levantou e sumiu dali.

- O cara cortou meu cabelo. - o garoto estava confuso.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da praia.

- Ei! Não se mexa! - Harry apareceu atrás de um cara loiro que estava encerando sua prancha. - Tem um bicho enorme e cabeludo entrando dentro do teu ouvido. - Num movimento rápido, Harry puxou uma mecha de cabelo do rapaz, que soltou um palavrão devido a dor. - Peguei!

- Machucou cara. - disse o surfista.

- Salvei tua vida, irmão. - falou Harry, que encenava esmagar o bicho com a mão em uma toalha. - Essa foi por pouco.

* * *

Harry e Rony fizeram todos os testes necessários no laboratório.

- PCBs, selênio, titânio, arsênico. As porcentagens parecem estar certas. - dizia o cientista enquanto lia os dados. - Aqui está a correspondência.

- Uma correspondência? - Rony perguntou.

- Latigo Beach... Ótima praia, ótimas ondas pra pegar. - disse Harry.

- Vamos nessa! - o ruivo confirmou.

* * *

No dia seguinte, na praia de Latigo Beach, Harry tentava pegar algumas ondas enquanto Rony estava no carro ouvindo uma música e olhando ao redor.

Uma grande onde surgiu e Harry remava o mais rápido que podia para pegá-la. Ao ver aquilo, Rony pegou o binóculos para enxergar melhor.

- Rema! Rema! Rema! - o ruivo estava torcendo.

Enquanto isso, na mesma onda, um outro surfista pegou a mesma onda, surfando na direção de Harry.

Harry se apoiou, ficou em cima da prancha e acabou acabou atrapalhando o outro surfista.

- Sai da frente, idiota! - xingou o homem.

Ambos acabaram se chocando e caíram dentro d'água, sendo engolidos pela onda.

O surfista ficou em cima de sua prancha e remou em direção de Harry, em seguida acertou um soco no nariz do rapaz.

- Você amassou minha prancha. Olha por onde anda, otário! - o homem tirou um pequeno canivete da roupa e cortou o cabo que ligava Harry à sua prancha. - Cortesia da casa, idiota! - ele saiu remando. - Volte pro interior, babaca!

Harry saiu da água e pegou sua prancha que estava largada na beira do mar.

Ao ver a cena, Rony gargalhou, o rapaz era mesmo um novato.

- Rony, já engoli água não sei quantas vezes e levei porrada de um psicopata. Há, pelo menos, uns 20 caras aqui com rabo de cavalo. - Harry reclamava falando pelo rádio.

- Paciência, Harry. Paciência! - o ruivo respondeu pelo outro rádio. - Vai ser inesperado se estiverem por aqui. Esses caras são uma unidade fechava, vai perceber quando encontrar.

Então, Harry se dirigiu para um dos chuveiros que ficavam ali para que os banhistas tirassem o sal do corpo causado pela água do mar. O rapaz sumiu da vista de Rony devido à alguns arbustos que haviam ali. Estava de olhos fechados, deixando a água escorrer da cabeça aos pés para relaxar um pouco, até que um homem apareceu e desligou o chuveiro. Harry olhou para o lado e se deparou com um moreno alto que tinha um sorriso provocativo no rosto. Logo em seguida, apareceram mais três, um deles era o surfista em que Harry havia esbarrado na onda.

- Esse é o cara? - o moreno perguntou.

- É. - respondeu o surfista.

- Ok. - Harry encarou cada um deles. - Já sei... Vão me ensinar tudo sobre as regras locais, e um inseto "mauricinho" como eu não deveria estar surfando aqui, certo?

- Não. - um deles respondeu.

- Isso é perda de tempo. - disse o outro.

- Agente vai arrancar o teu couro. - o moreno respondeu tirando risadas dos outros.

- Ah... - Harry soltou um leve gargalhada também. Num movimento rápido, acertou a prancha em dois rapazes e logo depois, o objeto foi quebrado pelo golpes que o moreno deu. O outro rapaz foi golpear, porém Harry se defendeu com os braços e acertou um soco no rosto dele e depois fez a mesma coisa no surfista em quem esbarrou.

O moreno lhe acertou um chute no estômago que o fez rolar pelo chão, porém Harry se levantou rápido. O moreno voltou a atacar, porém foi segurado por Harry e levou uma rasteira do rapaz.

O outro rapaz chegou com um tipo de corda e passou entre o pescoço de Harry, logo em seguida os três rapazes começaram a esmurrá-lo no estômago.

- Harry, você está me ouvindo? - a voz de Rony soava no rádio do rapaz. - É melhor que não esteja paquerando as garotas! - Rony saiu do carro.

- Bate nele! Isso, mais forte! - os rapazes riam enquanto batiam em Harry.

De repente, um conhecido chegou, puxou um dos rapazes pelo ombro e o jogou contra o outro agressor.

- Afastem-se! Ele está comigo! - Draco gritou.

- Foda-se! - disse o moreno.

- Se afasta, tô falando sério! - Draco avisou.

O moreno empurrou Harry para o outro lado.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu o loiro.

- Fique fora disso, Draco. - mandou o surfista que esbarrou em Harry.

- Qual é o seu nome? - Harry perguntou ofegante.

- Bunker. - respondeu ele.

- Bunker... Fico feliz que tenha me achado. - disse Harry.

- É? Por que? - Bunker perguntou e levou um murro na cara do próprio rapaz.

O outro foi tirar satisfação e Draco o empurrou, o homem tentou acertar o loiro, mas foi golpeado e jogado ao chão.

Rony viu o rapaz cair na areia e voltar correndo para o local onde havia os arbustos.

- Merda! - o ruivo correu o máximo que pôde para dar a volta e chegar até onde seu parceiro estava.

Draco acertou uns golpes de Karatê ou Krav magá no moreno e o derrubou. Todos os quatro caras estavam vencidos sobre a areia.

- Vamos, Potter! - o loiro o chamou. - Continue andando.

Quando estavam chegando na calçada, Rony apareceu ofegante, desesperado feito um louco.

- Vocês viram um trombadinha com um toca fitas? Ele tirou do meu carro. - o ruivo disfarçou.

- Não, mas talvez queira dar uma olhada em quatro caras ali atrás. - Harry indicou os suspeitos tanto para o disfarça de Rony, quanto para o caso que estavam investigando.

- Valeu amigo! - Rony sumiu de vista.

- Espero que o ache. - Draco falou.

- Pode deixar. - Confirmou o ruivo.

- Você gosta de confusão, não gosta? - Draco perguntou enquanto caminhavam na calçada do estacionamento.

- Quem eram aqueles caras? - Harry perguntou.

- Uns valentões nazistas. - o loiro respondeu. - Eles acham que fazem parte de um esquadrão da morte, sei lá.

- O que eles fazem? - o rapaz fez outra pergunta.

- Eles são barra pesada. - disse Draco.

- Tipo o que? Crimes? - Harry tornou a perguntar.

- Talvez. Mas não foi à isso que me referi. Eles são radicais! - explicou o loiro. - Eles não entendem o mar, por isso não tem uma percepção espiritual da coisa.

- Não vai começar a me contar contos, vai? - zombou Harry.

- Pode até ser! - Draco deu risada.

- Este é o meu... - Harry apontou para seu carro.

- Você ainda não descobriu o que é pegar onda, descobriu? - o loiro questionou. - É um estado de espírito, um lugar onde agente se perde e se encontra. Você pode ainda não saber, mas está aí... - apontou para a mente do rapaz. - Vi como se comportou com esses caras, não hesitou um minuto. Isso é raro hoje em dia!

- Valeu pela ajuda! - Harry lhe estendeu a mão.

- De nada! Até mais... - Draco apertou-lhe a mão e saiu caminhando. - Ei, vai um pessoal lá em casa hoje à noite, se quiser ir...

- Claro. Onde é? - o rapaz aceitou.

- Pergunta pra Granger, ela sabe! - respondeu o loiro.

- Certo! - Harry confirmou.


	7. Parte 6

Parte 6

* * *

- Da próxima vez que sumir de vista, avise pra onde vai. Ok? - Rony repreendia Harry enquanto dirigia.

- Ok, pai. - zombou o rapaz.

Ambos estavam seguindo os quatro surfistas que haviam brigado com Harry e Draco na praia. Os caras eram tremendos vândalos, gritavam, pulavam, xingavam os outros motoristas, bebiam, andavam fora das baixas de trânsito e buzinavam no jipe.

- Preciso que verifique uma placa pra mim. - Harry falava ao celular com um de seus contatos da delegacia. - 24959, Jeep.

Os agentes seguiram os quatro rapazes até uma certa vizinhança que ficava perto da praia.

- O Jeep pertence a Bunker Weiss; o cara tem uma ficha e tanto. - Harry passava as informações para Rony ainda falando no telefone enquanto os rapazes pegavam suas coisas e entravam dentro de casa. - Posse de cocaína, invasão de propriedade, assalto... Perfeito! Essas caras se enquadram totalmente no perfil. - Harry desligou. - Eu acho que devemos falar para o Snape.

Ambos ficaram ali em frente à casa dos quatro surfistas até anoitecer, fazendo a cobertura do que acontecia lá dentro da casa e investigando. Haviam entrado em contato com Snape, que mandou um outro carro de agentes para escoltar durante a noite toda, pois o expediente e Harry e Rony já havia terminado.

- O turno da noite chegou. - Harry desceu do carro e caminhou até os outros dois policiais, eram aqueles que zombavam de teoria de Rony e os ex presidentes.

- Isso é bobagem, cara. Essa pista é uma droga! - um deles reclamava por ter de ficar a noite toda em frente à uma casa vigiando um bando de vândalos. - Snape deve estar desesperado pra prender esses caras.

- Chegaram cedo. - comentou Harry e saiu.

Rony apareceu fumando um charuto e jogando uma caixa de pizza para os dois homens.

- Pizza fria pra vocês, babacas. - zombou o ruivo. - É ótimo pro café da manhã. - Após dizer isso, saiu e voltou para o carro dando risada.

- Quando conseguimos um mandato? - Harry perguntou.

- Primeiro descanse e durma. Amanhã tudo pode acontecer. - Rony ligou o carro e partiu.

* * *

Na mesma noite, Harry foi à festa com Hermione na casa de Draco. Havia umas coisas muito loucas lá, como uma mulher cuspindo fogo com uma tocha, por exemplo. Estava cheio e muita gente dançava no ritmo da música, havia muitas mulheres bonitas. Encontraram Draco chupando um colar de balas de uma moça enquanto dançava com ela.

- E ai! - o loiro cumprimentou o rapaz.

- E ai! - Harry correspondeu.

Depois disso, Draco tomou uma dose de tequila e chupou um limão que sua parceira prendia na boca. Realmente a festa estava muito doida.

- Cuide-se! Ela é bem maluca. - Draco avisou à Harry, estava se referindo à Hermione, apesar de nunca terem tido nada juntos. Era uma forma de provocar. - Fica à vontade. O que é meu, é seu!

Após tomarem umas duas cervejas, Harry e Hermione de reuniram com Draco, Simas, Dino, Neville e algumas garotas que dançavam em volta de uma fogueira perto da praia.

- Cara, é enorme. - Dino falava de suas experiências como surfista. - Você vem descendo pro inferno. É uma queda-livre de 8 metros. Te empurra pra frente como se estivesse em um trem de carga.

- E se você errar, os peixes vão jantar você nos corais. - Simas comentou.

- As ondas enormes são feitas pra machões babacas com instintos suicidas. - disse Hermione.

- Não é verdade. - Neville discordou. - É o maior dos prazeres e nada se compara, nada chegar perto, nem mesmo sexo.

- Então você é quem não está fazendo direito. - ela respondeu.

- Pra pegar uma onda assim é preciso dedicação total. - disse Dino. - Você não pode parar só por não gostar do rumo que ela vai, ou vai ser engolido vivo.

- E qual é a maior, Waimea? - Harry perguntou após dar um gole em sua cerveja.

- McCaha. - disse Neville.

- Dana Point. - Simas falou.

- Bells Beach, Austrália. - Draco falou pela primeira vez.

- De jeito nenhum Bells é maior que Waimea, irmão. - disse Dino.

- Vai ser no ano que vem. - Draco respondeu. - Tudo se transforma em ciclos, por isso, duas vezes por século, o oceano vem nos mostrar o quanto nós somos pequenos. Uma tempestade que vem da antártica, rasgando o pacífico, manda ondas norte de 3.500 quilômetros, que ao chegar à Bells Beach, vão criar o melhor e maior espetáculo do surf que o mundo já viu: A tempestade dos 50 anos. - explicou ele. - E eu vou estar lá! - afirmou. - Se quer pegar a maior onda, tem que estar pronto pra pagar o preço final. Não é trágico morrer fazendo aquilo que se ama.

- É como eu quero ir. - Neville comentou.

- Eu não vou chegar aos 30. - Simas brincou, tirando risadas de Dino, Draco e Neville.

Hermione viu que a conversa estava ficando chata e se retirou. Harry à viu sair e, discretamente, caminhou até ela enquanto os homens continuavam a rir de algumas piadas. O rapaz à seguiu até um cômodo que mais parecia a sala de estar de Draco, tinha velas em toda a parte, alguns enfeites e muitos quadros com fotos de Draco e seus amigos. Num dos retratos, o loiro estava surfando, em outro estava sobre uma rocha, em outra estava sobre o ar em um paraquedas.

- Um bando de viciados em adrenalina. - Comentou Hermione. - Espero que não esteja assustado com as bobagens suicidas dos amigos do Draco.

- O que quer dizer? - Harry perguntou.

- Draco pode saber no que está pensando à um quilômetro de distância. Ele vai te levar à beira do abismo ou além. - Explicou ela.

- Harry tem seus próprios demônios. - o loiro apareceu e foi até sua prancha.

Harry ouviu uns gritos vindo do lado de fora.

- O que está acontecendo? - O rapaz quis saber.

- Um lance noturno. - Draco entregou a prancha para Harry. - Vamos nessa?

* * *

Todos saíram no meio da noite para a praia, caminhavam pela areia em direção ao mar.

- Mal posso fazer isso à luz do dia. - Harry dizia desanimado.

- Pelo menos ninguém vai ver o quanto você é ruim. - Hermione respondeu.

Algumas pessoas que estavam na festa, ficaram na praia e fizeram uma foqueira. Simas, Dino e Neville foram os primeiro à ir para o mar, sendo seguidos por Draco, Hermione e Harry.

- Não acho que ele esteja preparado para isso... - ela avisou enquanto remavam para as ondas.

- Ele vai ficar legal. - o loiro falou com segurança.

Harry estava um pouco atrás dos dois e uma grande onda apareceu.

- Droga! - aos gritos, ele passou por baixo e chegou até Draco. - Devo estar maluco.

- Mas será que é maluco o suficiente? - o loiro questionou.

Hermione, Simas, Dino e Neville já estavam pegando onda.

- Não consigo ver nada, eu vou morrer! - disse Harry.

- Sinta o movimento da onda e entre em sincronia, depois vá com ela. - Draco o orientava. - Não precisa ver!

- É, a visão é dispensável! - Harry comentou irônico.

- Vai lá, Harry. Essa ai tá com teu nome, irmão. - Draco se referiu à uma boa onda que chegava. - Rema ai, vai! Vamos lá!

Harry começou a remar desesperado.

- Droga. O que estou fazendo aqui? Eu vou morrer! - disse ele enquanto remava.

Ao mesmo tempo, ambos ficavam em pé sobre suas pranchas, só que Harry foi meio desajeitado.

- Uh... Você está surfando, cara! - o loiro vibrou de emoção. Ambos estavam na mesma onda, um ao lado do outro.

- Eu estou surfando! - Harry gritou. A adrenalina corria por suas veias.

- Não é a melhor sensação do mundo? - o loiro perguntou enquanto deslizavam sobre a água.

- É! - Harry confirmou.

- Boa onda, Harry! - Draco comentou.

- Legal! - Harry gritou de emoção.

Algum tempo depois, Draco e seus amigos saíram do mar.

- Parece que perdemos alguém... - Simas comentou tirando risadas dos amigos.

- É, deixa o fogo pra eles. - Draco respondeu.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Hermione ainda estavam na água, parados, flutuando sentados em cima de suas pranchas.

- Já surfou o suficiente? - ela perguntou.

- Já. - ele respondeu. - Só quero ficar aqui um pouco.

- Olha só pra você. - Hermione sorria. - Parece estar concentrado, como se estivesse trabalhando ou coisa parecida. Se te conhecesse melhor, diria que está quase feliz.

- Impossível descrever como me sinto. - Harry estava emocionado por causa da adrenalina. Realmente havia sido a maior onda que havia pego.

- Não precisa. - ela chegou bem perto e os dois ficaram se encarando.

Lentamente, Harry passou sua mão na perna de Hermione, um pouco acima do joelho, na parte da coxa.

- Está arrepiada. - ele comentou.

- É, está frio! - ela respondeu com vergonha.

- Vem cá. - Harry de aproximou dela e ambos se beijaram, pararam, se encararam e novamente trocaram um beijo mais longo dessa vez.


	8. Parte 7

Parte 7

* * *

O sol estava nascendo na praia, duas pranchas estavam jogadas uma ao lado da outra e peças de roupas estavam espalhadas por todo o lugar. Harry acordou e olhou em volta, logo começou a vestir a calça, olhou para o relógio e percebeu que estava atrasado para ir trabalhar.

- Droga! - Xingou ele.

- O que foi? - Hermione acordou ao lado dele.

- Droga! - Ele tornou a xingar. - Estou atrasado, muito atrasado. Oh, droga! - Ele começou a rir e se encostou ao lado dela. - Droga! - Depois começou a beijá-la mais e mais. - Eu estou muito atrasado mesmo. - falou beijando o pescoço dela tirando gargalhadas de Hermione.

* * *

Harry chegou às pressas até a casa dos quatro surfistas, estacionou o carro na esquina, pegou seu rádio e desceu, correu pelos fundos da casa e encontrou com os policiais que fizeram o turno da noite.

- Precisa de ajuda? - ele perguntou.

- Não acredito que está atrasado para sua própria batida, que babaca! - o homem falou indignado. De repente o rádio tocou: "Aquele meu parceiro que não vale nada já chegou?" era a voz de Rony.

Harry pegou o rádio.

- Estou aqui! - ele respondeu.

- Obrigado por vir, tiro certo! - o ruivo falou em tom de indignação. - Ai, vai arrancar minha pele. - Rony reclamou com o cara que colocava a escuta em sua roupa.

- Estou pronto para a ação, Rony. - Harry avisou.

- Babbit e Alvarez vão entrar pela porta dos fundos, Cullen vai me dar cobertura. - o ruivo explicava. - Quero que vá para a janela lateral. Você é apenas um reforço, não quero que descubram seu disfarce. Entendeu?

- Entendi! - o rapaz confirmou.

- Ótimo. Agora todos em posição, é hora da ação! - o ruivo deu a ordem.

Harry deu a volta, sacou a pistola e foi para a janela lateral. Enquanto isso, Rony fingia ser um cara que deixou o cachorro fugir e o procurava pela rua, chamando pelo nome "Scooby". Babbit e Alvarez foram discretamente para a porta dos fundos com suas armas na mão, olharam para dentro e viram um quinto homem ali, era um surfista também.

Com um daqueles espelhos que os dentistas usam para ver os dentes das pessoas, Harry pôde ver tudo o que se passava lá dentro; desde o forte rapaz moreno injetando drogas em suas veias, até uma prostituta tomando banho no chuveiro.

De repente, Bunker apareceu meio arisco e nervoso.

- Pegue sua arma, tem alguém na porta da frente. Agora! - mandou ele.

O homem puxou um grande lençol onde havia uma grande quantidade de armas grandes.

Enquanto isso, Rony batia na porta da casa e foi atendido por uma das prostitutas que haviam transado com um ou dois dos quatro surfistas.

- O que é? - ela perguntou com ignorância.

- Oi, você viu um cachorro? - o ruivo perguntou. - Parece com um Mini-poodle.

- Não sei nada sobre o seu cachorro. - ela respondeu e fechou a porta.

- Espere! - Rony à impediu de fechar a porta.

Já no quarto, Bunker e os outros três carregavam seu armamento pesado.

Harry pegou o rádio para avisar aos outros.

- Cullen, aqui é o Potter. Tire o Rony de lá, eles tem um arsenal.

- Potter, repita, fale novamente. - Alvarez não entendeu devido ao barulho do cortador de grama do vizinho ao lado.

- Cullen está me ouvindo? - Harry perguntou nervoso. - Cullen! Alvarez! Tirem ele de lá, agora!

- Droga! Não consigo ouvir nada com o cortador de grama. - Alvarez reclamou para o parceiro.

Harry apontou a arma para a janela, estava pronto para atirar em um dos quatro caras, não iria deixar seu amigo ser morto.

- Algo está acontecendo, cara! - Bunker pegava uma das armas.

- Relaxa cara, não é nada. - o moreno falou.

- Cala a boca, verifique as janelas. Agora! - mandou Bunker.

O moreno foi com uma metralhadora e parou em frente da janela, fazendo Harry se encolher para não ser visto.

Enquanto isso, Rony prendia a atenção da prostituta na porta.

- Já disse que não sei nada sobre esse seu cachorro. - ela respondeu nervosa.

- Será que não está no seu quintal? - o ruivo insistiu.

- Não tenho tempo pra isso. - A mulher estava quase fechando a porta.

Após verificar as janelas, o moreno apareceu avisando os outros.

- Tem dois caras lá atrás, abaixem-se! - disse ele.

- Se aquele cara entrar, eu vou estourar os miolos dele. - um deles disse.

- Já disse que seu maldito cachorro não está aqui! - a mulher gritava com Rony.

- Alguém mais por aqui deve ter visto. - o ruivo insistiu mais ainda.

- Saia daqui agora! - ela mandou.

- FBI, gostosa! - Rony agarrou a mulher, sacou a arma e se jogou em outro cômodo para sair da linha de fogo, pois os surfistas atiraram com tudo em direção à porta quando viram ele entrar.

- FBI, Larga a arma! - Harry abriu a porta lateral e apontou a pistola para o surfista.

- Vai se foder! - Bunker respondeu apontando a arma e atirando com vontade, fazendo o rapaz se abaixar. Um dos tiros acertou o box de vidro do banheiro onda a outra prostituta tomava banho, espatifando-o em vários pedaços e arrancando gritos da moça.

Harry se levantou e disparou quatro tiros no peito de Bunker, que tombou morto no chão. O rapaz entrou e entrou no banheiro, se desviando dos tiros do homem moreno.

Babbit e Alvarez entraram pela porta dos fundos e apontaram a arma na cabeça do quinto surfista, o homem desconhecido.

- Espera, calma! - pedia o marginal.

- Cala a boca! - Alvarez algemou o cara.

- Seus filhos da puta! - o marginal gritava.

- Disse pra calar a boca! - Babbit o chutou

Um dos surfistas agarrou a prostituta pela cintura e apontou a pistola para a cabeça dela na frente de Rony, que tinha a arma mirada em ambos e caminhava para trás.

- Estou saindo agora, se afasta! Afasta! - mandou o surfista. A mulher gritava e se sacudia bastante.

Rony, que tinha a arma apontada para os dois, deu um tiro certeiro bem na cabeça do surfista, que caiu no chão espalhando sangue em todo o lugar. Em seguida, o ruivo foi socorrer a mulher.

O moreno atirava com um rifle em Harry, que estava se protegendo atrás da parede do banheiro. De repente, uma outra mulher, completamente nua, apareceu e lhe deu um soco no rosto.

- Cretino! - xingou ela. Pegou o rapaz pela cabeça e lhe acertou contra o espelho, deu-lhe uma joelhada nos genitais, uma cotovelada nas costas e por último, um chute no rosto. Harry ficou jogado no chão.

O outro surfista saiu correndo, foi passar pela porta para chegar no outro cômodo, porém Alvarez abriu primeiro e o prensou. Por aciente, o policial puxou o gatilho e acertou um tiro no pé do surfista, que gritou como um animal.

O moreno saiu correndo para fora. Babbit apontou a arma para atirar nele, mas a mesma loira que deu uma surra em Harry, lhe deu duas facadas nas costas. Rony apareceu e à segurou com força, bateu a cabeça dela na parede para que parasse de resistir, finalmente a mulher desmaiou.

- Babbit? - o ruivo verificou se ele estava bem, por sorte as facadas não fizeram um dano grave.

O moreno estava chegando à janela para fugir e iria conseguir, mas Harry se levantou, correu atrás dele e se jogou em cima do cara, fazendo com que atravessassem a janela e caíssem do lado de fora. Rolaram pela grama do jardim do vizinho e davam golpes um no outro. O moreno se livrou de Harry e correu em direção do cortador de grama, que estava ligado, porém o policial foi atrás dele e o derrubou, esmurrando suas costelas e puxando-o pelo cabelo para imobilizá-lo. O homem conseguiu tirar uma faca do bolso e escapou do rapaz. Harry conseguiu imobilizá-lo novamente e puxou a mão dele para fazer a faca bater nas lâminas giratórias do cortador, fazendo com que soltasse o objeto pontiagudo. Com isso, o moreno conseguiu se soltar novamente, pegou o rapaz pelo cabelo e empurrou o rosto dele contra o cortador de grama. Harry fazia força para se afastar, mas o moreno insistia, o rapaz não estava mais aguentando e as lâminas estavam quase dilacerando seu rosto. De repente, Rony apareceu e deu um tiro na máquina, fazendo com que as lâminas parassem de girar e salvando Harry da morte.

- Mãos pra cima seu desgraçado. - o ruivo apontou a arma na cabeça do moreno e lhe acertou um chute nas costelas.

Harry se levantou ofegante vendo Rony algemar o marginal. Sua boca estava sangrando e seu rosto tinha alguns cortes.

- Pronto. - o ruivo foi até o rapaz. - Você está bem?

Harry não disse nada, apenas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

Dentro da casa, os legistas preparavam os corpos de Bunker e o outro surfista, mortos no invasão do FBI. O moreno e o outro que sobreviveu foram levados.

Harry estava terminando de limpar seus ferimentos quando Rony lhe apareceu pelo espelho.

- Os alvos sempre foram de papel, não é? - O ruivo perguntou.

Harry fez um "sim" com o rosto.

- Não é diferente, Harry. Só há mais coisas para limpar depois, apenas isso. - Rony tentava consolá-lo. - Você se saiu muito bem hoje, está de parabéns.

- Seu filho da puta! - o quinto surfista, o homem desconhecido, que Babbit e Alvarez haviam algemado ao entrarem na casa, apareceu e estava cuspindo fogo. - Vocês acham de são dois super-heróis de verdade, não é? Batman e Robin! - pegou uma caixa e abriu. - Sabem o que é isso? Sabem o que é isso, idiotas? São dois quilos de metanfetamina pura!

- Oh merda! - Rony lamentou. Tinha certeza de que ele e Harry haviam feito besteira.

- Agente Especial Potter, gostaria que conhecesse o Agente Especial Dietz. - Severo Snape, o chefe do departamento apareceu. - Trabalha para o Narcóticos, estava infiltrado até...

- Acha que eu gosto desse cabelo, idiota? Acha que eu gosto de me vestir assim, ein? - Dietz interrompeu Snape, falava rangendo os dentes. - Venho investigando estes idiotas por três meses! Três meses! Quando consigo que me levem até o fornecedor, vocês dois aparecem.

- Tatuagem legal, Dietz. - Rony zombou.

- Gosta disso, Weasley? Vai se foder! - mandou Dietz. - Tudo o que quero saber, espertinho, é como roubaram um banco no dia 2 de agosto, sendo que estavam em Fort Lauderdale neste mesmo dia. Por que não pensaram nisso?

- É muito fácil, não é, Potter? - Snape comentou.

Dietz empurrou as embalagens da droga no peito de Harry, fazendo-o segurar.

- Dois idiotas! - xingou mais uma última vez e se retirou junto de Snape, deixando Harry e Rony ali parados.

- Oh Droga! - o rapaz lamentou. - Merda!


	9. Parte 8

Parte 8

* * *

Harry estava na casa de Hermione, deitado com ela após terem passado mais uma noite juntos, pensava no episódio que ocorreu no dia anterior na casa dos quatro surfistas, que não eram o ex presidentes. Estava preocupado e chateado por ter de começar do zero novamente. Enquanto isso, ela dormia profundamente.

De repente, a campainha tocou e ele foi atender. Era Draco.

- Ondas de dois metros na praia zero. Vamos nessa? - o loiro convidou.

Hermione apareceu enrolada com um cobertor do lado de Harry.

- Oi, Granger. - Draco saudou a moça com um sorriso nos lábios, sabendo o que aconteceu entre ela e Harry.

- Oi, Draco. - ela correspondeu.

- Bem, vamos lá! - o loiro falou animado. - Não podemos perder tempo. Agora!

- Ele sempre faz essas coisas. - Hermione sorriu para Harry.

* * *

As ondas estavam grandes na praia zero. Draco, Simas, Dino e Neville foram os primeiros a entrar na água, enquanto Harry e Hermione ainda estavam na areia caminhando até o mar.

Harry viu os quatro pegarem a mesma onda e surfarem em sincronia um com o outro, percebeu que eles tinham uma certa habilidade para se movimentarem e perceber o movimento o outro. Estavam totalmente entrosados. O jovem rapaz imediatamente parou de andar ao perceber o que estava acontecendo: Um dos surfistas havia abaixado as calças e mostrado o traseiro, assim como fez o ex presidente Nixon no vídeo do assalto. Foi então que Harry percebeu que tudo estava ali, bem na frente dele e ele não havia percebido nada.

- Você está bem? Parece que viu um fantasma. - Hermione perguntou.

_"Escute aqui, garoto: São fantasmas!"._ A imagem de Rony, naquela noite em que investigavam o carro de fuga, imediatamente apareceu como um flash na mente de Harry. Ele deu uma ultima olhada nos quatro.

- Preciso ir! - disse Harry.

- O que? - Hermione perguntou confusa.

- Esqueci que tinha uma reunião hoje de manhã. Preciso ir, sério! - explicou ele. - Eu te ligo mais tarde.

Harry saiu correndo e desapareceu.

* * *

Eram 19:00 da noite. Harry e Rony estavam em frente à uma daquelas lojas de conveniência, encostados no carro e conversando sobre o caso.

- Por isso, comecei à segui-lo! - o rapaz contava tudo o que fez no dia após deixar Hermione sozinha na praia.

- O guru do surf zen? - Rony perguntou.

- Draco, sim! Eu o segui o dia inteiro. Ele vai à loja de discos, compra CDs, almoça do Patric's Roadhouse, vai à uma filial do banco Assured Trust Savings & Loan. - explicou Harry.

- Ele assaltou lá? - perguntou o ruivo.

- Ele ficou lá por uns 20 minutos e o outro cara, Simas, esperou no carro. - contou o rapaz. - Eles estavam estudando o esquema.

- Ou descontando um cheque. - disse Rony.

- Espere. - pediu Harry. - Daí eles voltam pra casa e começam a empacotar todos os pertences. O verão acabou! Eles colocam tudo no carro do Draco e levam para o guarda-volumes público. Depois eu os perdi, mas a casa está vazia; eles estão de saída.

- Droga, por que não me ligou? Já devem estar no meio do caminho para Maui. - o ruivo reclamou.

- Não! - discordou o rapaz. - Primeiro, precisam de dinheiro para a viagem. Vamos pegá-los no Assured Trush, amanhã. Minha intuição diz que vão estar lá.

- Da última vez que teve uma intuição, tive que matar um cara. - disse Rony. - Não gosto disso! Deixa meu relatório muito feio.

- Rony, ainda podemos ganhar essa. Vamos lá! - Harry o incentivou.

- Ok. - o ruivo confirmou. - Amanhã de manhã, cedo, estaremos no banco e ficaremos de vigia.


	10. Parte 9

Parte 9

* * *

No dia seguinte, Harry e Rony ficaram praticamente a manhã toda parados dentro do carro, que estava estacionado na esquina da rua do banco. O ruivo dava gargalhadas e mais gargalhadas com as tirinhas e charges do jornal enquanto o rapaz olhavam em volta sempre vigilante.

- Estes Calvin & Haroldo são demais. - Rony se referia as tirinhas do jornal. - É hora do almoço.

- Rony, são 10:30 da manhã. - Harry olhou para o relógio.

- Lá na outra esquina há uma loja de sanduíches. Eles vendem lanche de almôndegas, é o melhor que eu já comi. Pode buscar dois? - o ruivo pediu. - Vamos lá parceiro. Dois! - deu umas palmadas no ombro do rapaz. - Obrigado!

Harry saiu do carro e Rony novamente o chamou.

- Potter, dois pra mim. - o ruivo reforçou.

O rapaz caminhou tranquilamente até a atendente do lado de fora.

- Sim? - a moça o atendeu.

- Dois sanduíches de almôndegas, um de atum e duas limonadas, por favor. - Harry fez o pedido e a mulher anotou. Ele deu mais uma olhada em volta enquanto esperava e logo a atendente voltou com as coisas.

- Aqui estão: Dois almôndegas, um atum e duas limonadas. São 7,84. - Enquanto a mulher distribuía os lanches para Harry, que estava distraído com as coisas, um carro estacionou na frente do banco e quatro caras armados entraram correndo pelas costas do rapaz, eram os ex presidentes. Harry ainda deu uma ultima olhada dantes de pagar a moça, mas não viu ninguém.

- Obrigado. - o rapaz agradeceu e voltou para o carro.

Rony ainda gargalhava sozinho com as tirinhas dos jornais quando Harry chegou.

- Deus! Você me assustou. - o ruivo falou.

- Bom apetite! - desejou Harry.

- Muito obrigado! - Rony pegou um de seus lanches cheio de felicidade e começou à devorá-lo.

- Aqui está sua limonada. - o rapaz passou a bebida para o amigo.

- Ah, obrigado! - o ruivo agradeceu.

- Você viu alguém encostar ali? - Harry perguntou.

- Estou com tanta fome, deveria ter pedido três. - Rony mordia o lanche com vontade. - Os ex presidentes?

De repente, os dois viram os quatro assaltantes saírem às pressas do banco.

- Droga! - Harry saiu do carro e sacou a pistola. - FBI, parados! - ele chamou a atenção do presidente Reagan, o líder da quadrilha.

- Eu pego ele, tá na mira. - o presidente Nixon apontou a arma para o policial.

- Não, vão! - Reagan o impediu de atirar e entrou no carro.

- Parados! - Harry apontou a arma para eles.

A quadrilha partiu e Harry começou a atirar no carro, chegou a acertar o vidro traseiro, que espatifou-se dentro do carro.

- Merda! - um dos presidentes xingou.

Harry continuou atirando até Rony aparecer com o carro.

- Entre, vamos lá! - o ruivo chamou.

Uma perseguição pelas ruas se iniciou. Rony alcançou o carro dos ex presidentes e jogou seu carro na lateral do deles, sendo jogado para a outra rua.

- Vamos! - Harry gritou.

- Calma ai, estou indo! - o ruivo respondeu.

- Para onde foram? - o Presidente Carter olhou para trás.

- Não acredito nisso! - Harry reclamou para Rony. - Estamos perdendo os caras.

- Não, não estamos perdendo os caras! - o ruivo respondeu pegando outra rua e saindo atrás do carro da quadrilha.

- Onde eles estão? - Reagan perguntou.

- Ainda estão atrás da gente. - Johnson respondeu.

Passaram por um estacionamento, os ex presidentes estavam numa fileira de carros, enquanto Harry e Rony estavam na outra.

- Acho que despistamos, não vejo eles. - Nixon comentou. - Oh, droga! Cuidado! - Logo em seguida o carro dos policiais apareceu rápido, acertando a lateral da o carro da quadrinha novamente.

- Peguei! - gritou Rony.

- Pegou porra nenhuma! - Johnson respondeu.

Com os carros colados, Reagan empurrou o carro de Rony contra uma daquelas cabines que são usadas na saída do estacionamento. Os ex presidentes iriam fugir. Porém, o pneu deles havia estourado com a força que o carro fez.

- Droga, vamos lá! - Rony rangeu os dentes tirando o cinto de segurança.

Harry saiu do carro às pressas com sua pistola na mão e começou a correr.

- Ok, galera. Limpeza de emergência. - Reagan dirigiu até onde o carro aguentou e parou dentro de um posto de gasolina, saiu do carro e tomou a mangueira de abastecimento de um dos clientes.

- O chevrolet, o chevrolet! - os três apontavam para um dos carros. - Afaste-se do carro, saia! - Bateram com uma das armas em um outro cliente, entraram no carro e esperaram pelo líder.

Reagan molhou um homem com a mangueira de gasolina e acendeu um esqueiro.

- Melhor correr, cara. A chapa vai esquentar! - o ladrão colocou a chama do esqueiro na ponta da mangueira de gasolina e apertou o gatilho, criando uma arma mortal: Um lança chamas. Por sorte o homem já havia fugido, então Reagan incendiou o carro que usou para assaltar o banco, fazendo uma enorme fogueira.

- Vamos! - O Presidente Carter chamou no volante.

A mangueira de gasolina cuspia fogo feito um dragão e incendiava o carro por inteiro, as chamas estavam enormes.

- Precisamos ir agora! - Johnson avisou. - Qual é o problema dele?

Quando o Presidente Reagan acabou com a diversão e largou a mangueira, Harry apareceu correndo, pulou de cima de cima de um dos carros em cima dele e ambos rolaram pelo chão.

Rony apareceu atirando a destruiu o vidro de trás do carro dos assaltantes.

- Oh, merda! - xingou Nixon. - Vamos embora!

O três assaltantes aceleraram o carro e fugiram, deixando o líder para trás.

Reagan acertou um soco no rosto de Harry, uma joelhada no estômago do policial, o jogou contra um latão de lixo e saiu correndo em disparada. Totalmente nervoso, Harry se levantou, sacou a pistola e correu atrás dele como um cão bravo. Ambos atravessaram uma rua larga, passaram pelos fundos de uma casa e por vários jardins, trombaram em vários moradores, atravessaram outra rua e o presidente Reagan quase foi morto por um caminhão. Entraram dentro de uma casa, saíram para fora, pularam uma cerca bem alta, entraram em outra casa onde Reagan jogou um Pit Bull enorme em cima de Harry, que se livrou dele com um chute. Saíram pelas ruas mais uma vez, até pularem uma cerca e darem de cara com um barranco de terra que dava acesso à uma praça. Reagan pulou do barranco para o asfalto, mas quando chegou a vez de Harry, o rapaz havia caído e machucado o joelho, ficou gritando de dor no chão, tinha o joelho ruim devido ao futebol. Harry tentou correr, mas o joelho o fez tombar de novo, então sacou a arma e apontou para Reagan, era um profissional e não erraria nunca naquela distância. O ladrão subiu no alto da cerca e deu uma última olhada no policial, que apontava a arma para ele. Reagan pulou a cerca e fugiu, enquanto Harry apontou a arma pra cima e disparou todos os tiros gritando de raiva.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, após passar no hospital e enfaixar o joelho. Harry estava sentado ao lado de um cara que estava fazendo algumas buscas sobre o episódio que ocorreu mais cedo.

Rony apareceu com um charuto na boca.

- Nada? - o ruivo perguntou ao homem.

- Nada! - Harry respondeu desanimado.

Rony direcionou sua atenção para o rapaz.

- Harry, quero você no meu escritório, agora mesmo. - o ruivo o chamou.

Harry se levantou e seguiu para o escritório de seu parceiro para uma conversa em particular.

- Quero que saiba de uma coisa: Quando atirar, não erre! - Rony o repreendeu.

- Eu errei! - Harry respondeu seco.

- Não. - discordou Rony. - Acho que está com medo ou se apegou demais ao seu amigo guru do surf. - o ruivo encarou o rapaz nos olhos. - E eu não acredito que esteja com medo! - sussurrou. - Ei! Vá pra casa e durma um pouco. Está parecendo uma lata amassada. E se eu pegar algo que se pareça com seu garoto, te ligo. Agora vá pra casa! - Rony saiu e deixou Harry ali sozinho, estava nervoso com ele. - Droga!


End file.
